This invention relates generally to bone implants. US Patent Application 2009/0112315, by Z Fang et al. entitled, “MEDICAL IMPLANTS AND METHODS FOR DELIVERING BIOLOGICALLY ACTIVE AGENTS,” published Apr. 30, 2009 describes implants with biologically active agents. US Patent Application 2010/0015197, by Hanna Rapaport entitled, “AMPHIPHILIC PEPTIDES AND HYDROGEL MATRICES THEREOF FOR BONE REPAIR,” published Jan. 21, 2010 describes amphiphilic peptides and peptide matrices useful for biomineralization and inducing bone repair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,592, by Luigi Nicolais et al. entitled “USE OF HYDROGELS TO FIX BONE REPLACEMENTS,” issued Jul. 8, 1997, describes the use of hydrogel coated implants. The references are incorporated by reference for all purposes.